


Over Protective

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, light smut about half way through, some agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone threatens you to get to Matt, and he gets over protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Protective

“Matt! You’re home. I was so worried.” You meet him at the door, cupping his cheek as he leans into your touch. The new angle gives you a better look at his neck and you see bruising starting to form. You tilt his head back to get a better look. “What happened?”

“I’m fine. It’s not the worst thing that’s happened to me.”

You shake your head. “What am I going to do with you?” You stroke his cheekbone with your thumb.

He runs his hand up the length of your arm and takes your hand. “Spend time with me while I take a few nights off?”

“Are you serious? This sounds too good to be true."

He nods. “Yes.” Little do you know that for him, this isn’t taking some time away from being Daredevil. It's protecting the most important person in his city, you. After his run in with the leader of a powerful gang tonight, you're his only priority.

At first his plan works. He knows you want him to stop going out and fighting crime, so that’s what he does. As he suspected, you haven’t cared to leave his side except to go to work. As a few days turns into a few weeks though, you decide to have a night out with some of your friends.

“Where are you going?” Matt asks as he hears the sounds of your makeup containers opening and closing.

“Some friends invited me out, so I’m going to have a few drinks with them.”

Matt’s stomach sinks. The leader of the gang has no doubt been waiting for an opportunity like this and it terrifies him. “No.”

You couldn’t have heard him right. Maybe he’s talking about something else, because you know he didn’t just tell you no. “What?” You ask, not upset yet.

“You can’t go.”

Okay, now you’re upset. “I’m sorry, what?” You laugh, still not believing what you just heard.

“Please don’t go.”

“Do you want to tell me why the hell not?”

Matt is quiet.

“Matt, I don’t know what’s been going on with you since you stopped fighting crime. You've always been a bit over protective, but this is getting ridiculous. I didn't want to say anything, but now you’re treating me like a child and I don’t appreciate it.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be controlling. I’m just so scared.”

You walk over and sit next to him. “What are you scared about?”

“I screwed up.” You don’t say anything, just give him time to sift through his thoughts. You figure it’s better if he thinks about what he says next. “There was this guy I thought was helping his fiance. She’s the leader of a gang. I beat on him, trying to get information on her but it turned out that he didn’t know anything. He showed me where she worked and I confronted her. Long story short, she told me she would go after you and do to you what I did to her fiance, then keep you for leverage. I didn’t want to scare you so I kept it to myself.”

“So that’s why you haven’t been going out lately.”

He nods.

“And here I was staying glued to your side because I thought you needed me. I was stupid to believe that you stopped simply because I asked you to. But nope! Turns out you put me in danger, so now you’re hovering over me because I have a gang leader after me. I told you that you need to leave this to the cops.” You stand and throw your lipstick in your purse before heading to the door.

“Y/n, that’s not fair.”

“I don’t give a shit Matt. It’s not fair that I put up with your bullshit, but you don’t see me saying that every time you come home about to bleed out. You know, that’s hard on me too.”

“You knew full well what you signed up for when we started dating. I warned you and warned you again. You chose this.”

You let out a laugh in disbelief. “You do not get to blame this on me. I didn’t choose to love you Matt, I wouldn’t have. It just happened. Jesus, I was more blind than you are. You chose this and I followed after you, saying I was ready to deal with it. Well Matt, I’m not. I can’t handle this. Don't wait up for me.” You say as you storm out.

He calls your name but you ignore him and slam the door. He almost lets you go, but the gang leader’s promise rings in his head. He doesn’t think he could handle losing you, not like that, and not after that fight. He gets up and runs after you. When he catches up he grabs your arm but you yank it away.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Okay” He throws his hands up in surrender. “But please listen.”

You cross your arms and wait for him to talk.

“Y/n, I’m so sorry. For everything. I do need you.” You almost snort but he cuts you off before you can say something snarky. “I mean it. That’s why I stopped, and that's why I’ve been so protective lately. I didn’t keep you close just because I screwed up. I need you, all of you. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. I’m-” He chokes on the lump in his throat. “I’m so scared.” He breathes out. “You’re in danger because of me and I’m so sorry.”

You finally see how wrecked the man before you is. “Goddamnit Matt. You know I can’t leave you here like this.” You hug him then freeze mid hug. “Unless this was your plan to get me to stay home.”

He lets out a laugh through his tears. “I don’t think I could’ve staged that if I wanted to.”

“Okay, let’s get back to the apartment.”

You walk back together and you call your friends to cancel. “Hey, sorry, it's just going to be you and Jen tonight. Matt and I got in a big fight and we need to make up.”

“Alright, go get it girl.” Zach says on the other end.

You laugh. “Alright, thanks for understanding.”

“Yeah, but I expect you to bring the party next time.”

“I promise.”

“Okay. Talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

When you hang up Matt moves to straddle your lap and starts kissing you. He moves from your lips and starts trailing down your neck, stopping to lick and suck on your pulse point. After he feels he's given that enough attention, he lifts your shirt and starts trailing down your breasts. He unhooks your bra and slides it off, taking a nipple into his mouth and rubbing over the other with his hand. He takes his time, switching to the other breast and running his hand along the one he was just sucking on. Then he’s picking you up and carrying you to the bed where he slides off your jeans. You go for his belt but he grabs your wrist, stopping you.

“Tonight’s about you.”

-0-

The next time your friends go out it goes much better.

“I’m going to go out for a few drinks Matt. Maybe you can call Foggy or something.”

He shakes his head. “He’s out with Karen.”

“Oh. Well I’ll see you when I get home then.” You kiss his forehead. “And don’t go jumping rooftops following me.” You smile.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

You’re about to walk out the door when you hear him murmur your name. “What is it Matt?” You walk back to where he’s sitting.

“Just be careful. Please.”

You kiss his forehead. “I will be. Love you.”

“Love you too.” He smiles.

You walk out to the street and hail a taxi. Soon enough you’re at the bar where your friends are waiting.

“Hey y/n! I’m so glad you could make it. How’s Matt?” Jen greets you.

“He’s good.”

“And you two are good now?” Zach asks.

“Yeah. He’s just a bit overprotective and you know I don’t do well with that.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to have to beat up a blind man.” He says.

You laugh. “He might surprise you. His dad was a boxer.”

“Oh my god.” Jen says.

“What?”

“Look over on that rooftop.”

You don’t even have to look before you make the solemn vow to kill Matt when you get home. You could out him. It would be so easy. Well not that easy, the man is blind, it would take some convincing. But he does have superpowers that make up for it. With the Avengers sudden rise, they’d believe it. No, it’s not your information to give. You have to remind yourself. You may be mad at him, but you don’t want him to go to prison. That doesn’t stop you from playing it up though.

“Oh my god, it’s the Daredevil!”

Zach looks at you like you’ve lost your mind. “I didn’t know you were such a fan.”

“I’m not. You didn’t sense the sarcasm? I bet his girlfriend hates him.”

Jen turns to you. “Who says he has a girlfriend?”

“What? Do you have a crush on him?”

“Maybe.”

“And who says he’s straight?" Zach points out.

You laugh. “Oh, you too? Do you know how many other people have crushes on him? He’s athletic, and by his choice of victims he cares about innocent people, which means he’s kind. Believe me. He’s found someone.”

“Sounds like you’ve given this some thought.” Zach bumps your shoulder with his.

“So what if I have? That brings me to why his significant other hates him. “We hear about him on the streets all the time. It’s almost every night. Which means between his day job and fighting crime at night, he never sees that person.”

“How do you know he’s not one of those billionaire playboys?” Jen asks.

“Did you see his first outfit?” Zach adds.

“Well it’s not like Gucci sells vigilante suits.” Jen retorts.

You just sit there trying not to choke on your drink as you listen to them.

“You okay?” Jen puts a hand on your back.

“Yeah. You guys are funny.”

And that’s the end of your discussion on Daredevil, his questionable style choices, and debatable boyfriend skills. The three of you talk until the early morning before you all decide you’ve had enough and should get some rest. You say your goodbyes and I’ll miss you’s before you hail a cab and head your separate ways.

-0-

When you get home, even you can smell Matt’s body wash, fresh in the humid air.

“1:30 in the morning is an odd time for a shower.” You say as you take off your makeup.

“Is it that late already? I guess I lost track of time.”

“Matt don’t insult me.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Matt, really. First you follow me after I specifically told you not to. Now you’re acting like you didn’t listen to our conversation at the bar. If you’re going to do shit like that, you could at least be honest with me.”

He sighs. “Okay, first of all, I did not listen to your conversation at the bar, I tried to give you your privacy. And yes, I followed you. That woman is still out there looking for you and I won’t let you get hurt just because you want your independence. I understand that, and I respect it just not at the cost of your life. I got you into this mess and I’m going to fix it.”

You look him over. “You better do it soon Murdock.”

“I know. I will.”

A silence falls over the two of you for a while before you finally break it. “And we totally saw you from the bar.”


End file.
